Double Showcase Winners/2007-2015 Statistics
In this list are more double showcase winners whose difference was within $250 or less under Drew Carey's tenure. But beware, some of the displayed dates are false; check the production number and then find out the correct airdate it was supposed to happen on. Season 36 *November 1, 2007 was the first DSW of the Carey Era and the overall total was $262 shy of $48,000. *November 16, 2007 was the second DSW for the month of November. *November 26, 2007 was the third DSW for the month of November. *On December 7, 2007, the overall total was $40 shy of $41,000. *On January 14, 2008, the overall total was $125 shy of $57,000. *March 6, 2008 was the last DSW to use the "Olympia Heavy" font style. Season 37 *On October 13, 2008, which was supposed to be scheduled two weeks later, Kingpin was the winning graphic for Double Showcase Winners. It features asterisks and square borders. The overall total was $168 shy of $50,000. *On December 16, 2008, which was supposed to be scheduled for November 27, 2008, Terry Kniess became the first contestant since '72 or '73 to correctly bid the exact price of his showcase. There were square borders causing it to go off-center for this DSW. *On February 18, 2009, the square border design is removed but the asterisks are still in use for this DSW. The font style is still Kingpin. *February 24, 2009 was the second DSW during the month of February. Both showcases were at least $18,000 and the overall total was $103 shy of $38,000. *February 26, 2009 was the third DSW that month and the second in the same week. This is the last DSW to use the Kingpin font style. *On March 11, 2009, Vag Rounded BT replaced the Kingpin font style for DSWs. The flashing effect has discontinued since March 3, 2009. The winning graphic and grand total fade out for this DSW. *On April 21, 2009, the words now zoom in one at a time on-screen with fireworks then slide away offscreen. *May 11, 2009 was the last DSW of the 2000s and the last to use the egg-crate font style for the showcase podiums. Season 38 *All three DSWs were women and it all happened in 2010. *March 17, 2010 marked the first DSW of the 2010s. When this DSW occurred, the showcase podiums replaced the eggcrate display into Neutraface. This DSW was also taken on a St. Patrick's Day special. *Because of the fact that July 4, 2010 was on a Sunday, they had to air the 4th of July special on Friday, July 2, 2010 for this DSW. Season 39 *Ten DSWs was the most ever known in one season. *The DSW from December 24, 2010 was the tenth-biggest daytime winner. *February 14, 2011 had a pair of Double Showcase Winners to honor Valentine's Day. *March 29, 2011 was the second DSW during the month of March. *May 9, 2011 was the second DSW during the month of May. *June 14, 2011 was the second DSW during the month of June. The overall total was $170 shy of $73,000. *June 16, 2011 was the third DSW during the month of June and the second in the same week. Season 40 *All four DSWs happened in 2011, the DSW from January 6, 2012 was the seventh-biggest daytime winner, but it was originally scheduled for October 10, 2011. *On November 28, 2011, the overall total was $31 shy of $56,000. Season 41 *December 5, 2012 had a pair of Double Showcase Winners and the overall total was $89 shy of $68,000. *Not surprisingly, a DSW has occurred on January 1, 2013. *Sharise won $20,000 from Publishers Clearing House week for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. She was also the only contestant to win a pricing game that day. On top of that, the overall total on March 4, 2013 was $69 shy of $76,000. Season 42 *On September 25, 2013, the showcase podiums introduced since season 38 were still used after this DSW occurred. This episode was supposed to air on October 2, 2013. *On October 16, 2013, a new set of showcase podiums was introduced when this DSW occurred; as it turns out, this episode was supposed to air on September 24, 2013. *The 3rd DSW that reads December 4, 2013 was supposed to air on November 7, 2013. *The 5th DSW that reads February 3, 2014 was supposed to air on December 27, 2013 and was supposed to be marked as the 4th DSW for the season. *The 4th DSW from January 20, 2014 is true but was supposed to be marked as the 5th DSW for the season. Season 43 *On October 9, 2014, the Barker-style Big Doors were brought back when this DSW occurred. *For the first time ever in Price is Right history, a DSW occurred on a kids special from January 19, 2015. *March 5, 2015 was the third time that someone won both showcases with an $8 difference and first time since Season 37 to have a single-digit DSW, but it was supposed to be scheduled on April 9, 2015. *The 4th DSW aired 2 weeks late. It was supposed to be scheduled on April 15, 2015. *June 15, 2015 was the last DSW to use the turntable setup used since September 21, 2009. On this page, there's a total of 47 Double Showcase Winners including 45 daytime and 2 primetime specials.. Category:Statistics